Seizing Chances
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: Tommy x Robotboy one shot inspired by a scene in the episode 'Remote out of Control'. Warnings  Rated T for kissing. No like, no read. Flames used to fuel my ever growing ego.


**Disclaimer: Woo Hoo! In your face! I own Robotboy! I own – Wait, what? What do you mean this is just a dream? Huh? Garurumon, you aren't making any sense! Oh, don't you start on me too Spongebob, I'm completely sane. See! ****GIR believes me!**

**Temari - sighs On a serious note people, she really doesn't own Robotboy, she's just having another one of her crazy turns (which probably explains the fic…)**

**Warnings: The coupling featured in this fic is Robotboy/Tommy, so that means slash. It is a lot more… well, shall we say stronger than my last fic on the coupling, and does involve a fair amount of kissing. If you don't like that stuff then don't read it, any resulting loss of sanity or bleeding eyeballs is your own damned fault.**

**Okay, this fic is for the more adventurous fans who wanted something beyond just hugging. If you don't like the coupling or the fic makes you feel awkward in any way then press the back button and forget about it, I won't be upset if you don't review.**

**Hope those of you brave enough to continue enjoy the fic!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tommy's mind was in turmoil.

It had been an average day for the ten year old and his friends. The day had begun normal but, as was the norm, something happened to mess that up. Today, it had been Gus trying to watch a Sci-fi movie on a screen attached to Robotboy's head, which caused him to malfunction and act out the movie, almost destroying the nation's capital in the process. Tommy had fortunately changed the channel on the screen and averted the crisis before any real harm was done, and had carried Robotboy back to his house to be fixed, the Robot clinging to his back tightly as he imitated the koala in the documentary on screen.

Now home, Tommy fell back against his door, watching the robot clinging to the sheets of his bed across the room. Since he had returned home, he had been going over the days events again and again in his mind, and found his thoughts being drawn more and more to what had happened just after he had first strapped the screen to Robotboy's head.

When he turned the screen on, he found it was on a music channel, and as the diva began to sing, Robotboy did as well, the evidently tone deaf robot mimicking the singers voice and lyrics as best he could. Tommy and Gus had laughed and pressed a button on the remote, which changed the channel to a romantic Spanish soap. Robotboy had immediately run over to Tommy and spoke to him in fluent Spanish, lowering him to the ground and trying to kiss him. Tommy had laughed awkwardly and pushed Ro's face from his; careful to keep the metal lips several inches clear of his skin. He then hurriedly switched the channel to a wrestling show, and Robotboy dropped him onto the grass and tackled Gus, completely losing interest in Tommy in favour of defeating his 'opponent'.

Normally Tommy would laugh off events such as this and move on, but for some reason the almost-kiss had stuck itself in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Now he sat with his back to his bedroom door and his face clutched tightly in his palms, listening to the sounds of Robotboy shifting about on the bed in front of him and wondering what would have happened if he hadn't changed the channel earlier. Robotboy was much stronger than him, who's to say he wouldn't have used his superior strength to push Tommy's hand out of the way and close the gap between them? And, more importantly, why wasn't Tommy finding that thought as disturbing as he knew he should have; quite the opposite in fact. Why was the thought… _appealing_?

Tommy groaned and raised his face from his hands, only to scrunch his eyes shut as he saw Robotboy cuddle into his blue duvet. He leant back and tapped his skull lightly on the wooden back of his door, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. When that didn't work he leant forward and rested his chin in the palm of his right hand, wondering what he was going to do about his sudden dilemma.

At a sudden noise from the bed, Tommy jumped to his feet and stared wildly at Robotboy, who had risen from the bed sheets and was now narrating a toothpaste advert. Tommy relaxed, realizing that the documentary had obviously finished. He stood there a couple of minutes, watching Robotboy act out the adverts on screen as they flicked from one to the other, before snapping to his senses and realizing that he now needed to change the T.V. channel, as there was no telling what animal documentary was due on next (and he wasn't about to risk having to deal with a lion or shark Robotboy).

He reached down and grasped the remote, which he had left carelessly on the carpet at his feet, and straightened up to change the channel, before freezing. What channel should he change it to? He could go back to the music channel but that would create too much noise, and a wrestling channel was far too risky, he didn't want to risk Robotboy beating him up. Movie channels were also out of the question, he didn't want a replay of what had happened earlier, so what to change it to?

Almost immediately, an image of a man and a woman kissing popped into his mind, and he blushed furiously as images from earlier that day once again arose and filled his head with disturbing thoughts. He tried shaking his head once again to quash his minds foolish notion, but it failed to work, the images and thoughts never leaving his torn mind, as if stapled to the back of his eyelids.

He looked down at his watch only to realise he had less than a minute left till the adverts were over. What to do?! He considered simply leaving the channel and hoping it would turn out to be a harmless documentary about deer's or butterflies, but he knew it was too big of a risk.

Eventually, heart thrumming loudly in his chest, he locked his bedroom door; turned off his lights (so if his parents passed by they would think he had gone to bed) and raised a trembling finger to push the button for channel 7.

Robotboy stopped halfway through singing the theme tune for coco pops cereal and stood dead still on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the wall across the room. For a terrible moment, Tommy thought something had gone wrong, then Robotboy darted across the room and began rambling in fluent Spanish, hands grasping Tommy's tightly (the remote lay forgotten at his feet, having been dropped when Robotboy had rushed over to him), and glowing eyes gazing deeply into his own.

At any other time, Tommy might have found the sight funny, but at the moment he was a bundle of nerves, awkwardly twitching and shuffling his feet and Robotboy dictated the events on screen in perfect Spanish. He eventually realized that the volume was a little too loud, and decided to mute Robotboy, as he couldn't understand a word he was saying anyway, and he was beginning to become annoyed at being referred to as 'Cindy'.

Almost as soon as he pressed the mute button, Robotboy stood, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and under his legs, and hoisted him bridal style onto the bed. Mouth still moving precisely in time with the characters on screen, Robotboy lowered Tommy onto the baby blue bed sheets and leant over him, metal legs straddling his waist. Tommy gasped and tried to wriggle out of his slightly awkward position, but Robotboy rested a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him down so he lay flat against the mattress. Before Tommy could make another desperate attempt at escape, Robotboy had mutely uttered a few more lines of Spanish and swiftly crushed his metal lips to Tommy's own warm pink ones.

Tommy lay frozen for a few seconds in a state of shock as Ro pressed their mouths together, before snapping to his senses and attempting to pull away, mumbling incoherently against his friend's metal lips. If anything, this just caused Ro to press down harder on his mouth, muffling all protests. Tommy continued to struggle for a few more moments before settling down, still shifting nervously beneath his friend. His mind raged a silent war as he continued to allow his friend to kiss him, one side battling for him too keep struggling, the other for him to kiss back and take advantage of the situation while it was still available to him.

It soon became apparent which side was going to win.

Nervously Tommy raised one trembling arm and wrapped it round Robotboy's shoulders, urging him closer. The robot instantly complied, moving his hand from Tommy's shoulder and moving it upwards in the duvet to support himself as he leant down further, almost lying flat on Tommy's chest. The boy gasped, then slowly relaxed as he got into the rhythm of the kissing. They lay there for several minutes, kissing one another softly, before Robotboy's movements suddenly became more feverish and his ministrations on Tommy's lips became much faster and rougher. Tommy shifted awkwardly and opened his eyes, which had drifted shut once he had settled into the kissing. He gazed curiously at Robotboy, who had moved away from his lips and was now planting soft kisses on his cheeks, then flicked his eyes to the screen still strapped to his friends head.

The show was at least 30 seconds ahead of them, but it gave him a clear insight as to what was to come. Gasping at what the actors were no doubt near doing on screen, he used all his strength and pushed Ro, who had already moved down to his neck, away from him and sat up stiffly on the bed. Before Ro could recover and resume what he had been doing, Tommy had pressed the deactivation button on his watch and turned Robotboy off. He sighed in relief as he heard the small 'thud' of Robotboy falling onto the mattress beside him and instantly wrenched the screen from the back of his head, tossing it across the room where it landed in a pile of dirty clothes. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed, dragging Robotboy's deactivated form into his arms and resting his head on his pillow. He removed the watch from his wrist and let it fall to the floor beside him, wondering why he hadn't thought to use it sooner.

Thinking over what he had just done, Tommy was filled with a strange combination of happiness, shame and fear. Happy with how he had felt, shame that he hadn't told Robotboy what he was going to do, and that he had taken advantage of his little robotic friend, and fear for if Robotboy ever found out.

As he drifted off to sleep, Robotboy's deactivated form clutched tightly to his chest, he wondered whether or not it was a good thing that Robotboy would remember none of the events that just took place come morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Cheese? Feedback appreciated, even if it's a flame (they be fun, and make my review count skyrocket).**

**Y'know, I've re read my other Robotboy/Tommy fanfic (Midnight Hours) several times and am surprised to find that I actually like it. That rarely happens with me, usually once I've written a fic and re read it I notice all the plot holes and flaws and regret ever writing it, but, I dunno, that one was just sweet X3.**

**This one isn't anywhere near as good, but I hope at least someone likes it regardless.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Flash **

**xxx**


End file.
